


Prologue: The Stage

by saer_huaC55



Series: The Black Swan [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ...Kinda, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Mentions of kidnapping, Misgendering, My First Work in This Fandom, No Incest, POV Original Character, Twin Bond, Underage - Freeform, You Have Been Warned, but i also wanted my oc, i wanted more juuzou fics, i wrote this instead of doing homework, mentions of puberty, so i did both, some headcanons, they share physical injuries, this might have plotholes, twins are connected, why is posting so complicated omg, why? idk i thought it would be cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saer_huaC55/pseuds/saer_huaC55
Summary: A white bird flew across the sky.Mama called them “doves.” She told stories of them alongside the ones about the giraffes and animals.She said to watch out for them, that they might take both of them away.She told them that would make her very, very sad.Or: Juuzou has a twin
Relationships: Suzuya Juuzou & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Black Swan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895041
Kudos: 7





	Prologue: The Stage

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a drabble fic I did for fun. Please don't take this too seriously lol. Also, please read the tags, for content/ trigger warnings. If I've missed anything, please let me know. I wrote this in one day so don't expect too much out of it lol.
> 
> I'm not really used to posting on ao3 yet, so I might have messed something up. 
> 
> (I feel like I've missed something but my mind is coming up blank right now, so I can't be sure)
> 
> Feedback and criticism are appreciated!

Kaori’s first memory was the stage.

She didn't know why or how she got there, but she knew she probably wasn't supposed to be. _That didn't matter,_ she thought as she looked out to the empty seats, at least she was here. And one day, those seats would be filled with people.

She remembered bits and pieces after that; the streets, the rain, the people passing by without a care, but like always, the stage came first. 

Well, it did before Mama.

The stage Mama put her on was different from the one in her dreams. It shouldn’t be, right? For the most part, they were both the same. Someone announcing her name, moments before she stepped into the centre, the crowd cheering, and the music that played right before she danced.

Except, here the music started in the middle of her routine. And that music came in the form of screams.

The dance Mama forced her to perfect was different too. This one, when done right, was able to kill. It was something sinister, deadly. It was something Mama wanted.

It was something she couldn’t perform on her own.

She didn’t like landing the final blow. The dance was fun, but the end always reminded her that this wasn’t a dance, and the stage she was on wasn’t the one she wished for. So, instead of her landing the killing blow, it was her “dance partner.”

Her dance partner was her brother. Mama said they balanced each other out, that he was random, and she was precise. _“Both of you are deadly weapons”_ she’d say, “brutal and sharp, but beautifully carved.”

Mama called him Rei, but Kaori thought Juuzou suited him better. It was his stage name. Mama said she didn’t need a stage name, but she still wanted one.

Kaori wasn’t sure if Juuzou liked the stage. She knew he liked killing, but whether he liked being on stage or not was a different matter.

Mama called him a her sometimes. She was pretty sure her brother wasn’t a her. She didn’t know much about him anymore, but she knew he was a he. She supposed they used to know many things about each other, but those things were either forgotten or no longer applicable.

She didn’t care. They were performers on the stage Mama put them on, and they were there to make Mama happy. 

She didn’t care, even if they were twins and she longed for the sunny times where they would prank and laugh.

She didn’t care.

_She cared a lot._

\---

Mama liked to dress her up.

She liked dressing both of them up, since they were twins and they were meant to be a set. Mama always made sure their clothes matched, so she put them in identical clothing at first.

(Kaori found it weird that Mama gave Juuzou girl clothes too, but Mama seemed happy.)

She remembered the day that started out normal. They had just finished a performance, and Mama had ordered them cleaned because she had bought new clothes for them. When they walked out donning the new angelic white dress, Mama clapped her hand in delight and told them how beautiful they looked. 

She didn’t really pay attention at first, until Mama grabbed Juuzou and hit him with a hammer.

It was the first time she heard her brother scream in years.

\---

Depending on how well they did on stage, Mama would give them what she called “Good Girl Points.”

She called them “Good boy points” for Juuzou at first, but ever since the day with the hammer, she had started referring to the both of them as girls

Juuzou didn’t show much emotion, other than bloodlust covered in twisted childish delight, but Kaori could tell how much he hated being called a girl. She knew he didn’t scream in pain that day, for they were both almost completely numb to it, but screamed for the loss instead. 

Mama knew she only had to “treat” one of them, since they were connected after all. But sometimes, they were both extra good, so she gave both of them some Good Girl time.

Sometimes, Kaori wondered what would happen if she was bad.

\---

Kaori was wrong to think that nothing would change after that day, because a few weeks later, things did.

Apparently, she was starting to _develop._

She had no idea what that entailed, other than her chest would start to get bigger and she might start to bleed every month, but Mama was ecstatic.

Nothing changed at fist; everyone acted normal and the days went by as usual, but then something did.

Mama had bought new clothes for them again, but this time it was different.

Different in the sense that hers showed more skin. 

She wanted to ask what was going on, but Mama answered that before she could even speak.

_“Ah, look at you, Kaori! Such a pretty girl. You’ll grow into such a beautiful young lady one day, so I thought you should learn how to dress properly. Don’t worry, you’ll learn in no time. Just wear what I give you.”_

So she did.

It wasn’t so bad at first. Most of the dresses Mama gave them before were sleeveless, so she was used to having her arms exposed. It was just a little less here, a slightly higher skirt there, maybe some of her stomach exposed. After several months of dressing more explicitly, she had become indifferent to it. But then, one day…

_This is…_

Hands trembling, she held out the lingerie in front of her.

This wasn’t real, right?

_“Kaori-chan! Hurry up! You don’t wanna keep Mama waiting, do you? Your sister’s already ready!”_

Swallowing, she quickly slipped on the “clothes.”

\---

A white bird flew across the sky.

Mama called them “doves.” She told stories of them alongside the ones about the giraffes and animals.

She said to watch out for them, that they might take both of them away.

She told them that would make her very, very sad.

Kaori never knew what she meant by white birds, so when the Doves came, she didn’t know what was happening. 

Well, it wasn’t like she could see what was happening anyway. She and Juuzou were resting in their cell. 

Still, when a man in white found them, she didn’t think anything of it.

He said that he was going to take them somewhere, that they would have a new life in the “CCG.” 

They asked where Mama was. He told them they had been brainwashed. 

She wasn’t sure what that meant, but they went with him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I might upload the next part soon. This is just going to be short(ish?) and mostly for fun.


End file.
